Hurricane Drunk
by Yaholy
Summary: Remus Lupin tem um sério problema de Amnésia álcoolica. E mesmo sem saber porque ou com quem ele faz ele sempre acaba fazendo. Possível PWP


Essa fic foi escrita para o projeto** Go Fly A Kite, Black** do Forum** Ledo Engano**.

**Beta:** MalukaChan

**Aviso:** Quase uma PWP

Hurricane Drunk

Remus Lupin acordou mais cedo naquela manhã. As primeiras luzes da manhã incomodavam, e antes que tentasse se levantar, sentiu os olhos perderem o foco. Sua cabeça ficou leve e sentiu o corpo tremer. Ele apertou os olhos com força esperando as sensações ruins passarem. E se amaldiçoou por se deixar ficar nessa situação. Mais uma vez.

Estava de ressaca. E pelo visto não era uma ressaca qualquer. E nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber que estava num quarto de hotel trouxa.

De olhos fechados tentou focar nas memórias da noite anterior. Nada. Nem um flash para dar uma direção do que poderia ter acontecido para fazê-lo beber tanto. Porque se estava naquele estado era porque alguma coisa aconteceu. Definitivamente ele não bebia com muita freqüência, teve a primeira bebedeira no verão antes do último ano onde Sirius e James resolveram que estava na hora deles beberem 'feito homens'. Duas garrafas de _firewhisky_ depois, quatro adolescentes estavam em cantos diferentes do jardim dos Potters esvaziando o conteúdo de seus estômagos.

Remus tem poucas lembranças daquela noite, a última coisa que lembrava era o primeiro gole da bebida, sua memória é formada pelos fatos que seus amigos lhe disseram. Mas pareceu ser uma noite divertida. Mesmo acordando literalmente doente de ressaca na manhã seguinte.

Só voltaria a beber depois desse evento na noite do casamento de James e Lily, quando deixou Peter o convencer a beber uma taça de champanhe para comemorar, mesmo receando esquecer essa noite, ele aceitou. Então Sirius disse que ele era mil vezes mais divertido bêbado. E entre sorrisos e brindes sem perceber acabou bebendo mais do que deveria. Sirius rindo lhe dizendo para relaxar um pouco, era a última coisa que se lembrava daquela noite, também era a última memória que tinha de Sirius Black.

Naquela noite foi a primeira vez que Remus acordou sem roupas num quarto de hotel trouxa, de ressaca, sozinho, com indícios de uma noite de sexo extremamente agradável ainda presentes em seu corpo, com um bilhete sobre o criado mudo _'o quarto está pago até meio dia, beba água. _'

Ele voltaria a beber na noite seguinte do assassinato James Lily e Peter. Ao contrário da noite do casamento quando nem percebeu a bebida em seu organismo, quando cada gole era acompanhado de uma risada, e repleta de momentos felizes. Dessa vez ele bebeu cada gole propositalmente. Cada lágrima de seu rosto marcada por uma dose de _firewhisky_. Ele bebeu pra esquecer toda magoa e ressentimento, toa amargura e sensação de perda marcada em sua alma.

Quando abriu os olhos já era noite do dia seguinte. Nu em um hotel trouxa, não sabia dizer se tinha feito sexo ou não, tudo em seu corpo doía, e não sabia dizer se foi por atividades noturnas ou pela bebedeira do dia anterior. O bilhete na mesinha estava lá, com a mesma caligrafia inclinada e apressada. "_Fique aqui pelos próximos dois dias, vai ser melhor para você"_. Não havia nada assinado, mas ele agradeceu silenciosamente a preocupação e o conselho.

Remus ficou. Era mais fácil chorar sozinho no escuro, escondido do mundo.

Iria demorar um ano até que Remus voltasse a acordar de ressaca num quarto trouxa. Ele sabia que tinha bebido por pena de si mesmo, por não saber o que fazer da vida, por não se encaixar, por não ter perspectivas. Mas não imaginou que seria encontrado mais uma vez pela mesma pessoa.

Naquela manhã havia um roxo em seu pescoço. E se esforçou para tentar recuperar as memórias em sua cabeça. Nada. Mas pelas marcas e sensações que ainda habitavam seu corpo a noite foi muito interessante. O bilhete estava em cima de uma pequena mesa no canto oposto do quarto. Não havia dúvidas, caligrafia era a mesma. E por um instante considerou tentar rastrear quem era a pessoa com quem vinha dormindo.

Ele sabia que na recepção não lhe informariam, ou lhe diriam muito pouco. Um homem de cabelos negros era toda informação que possuía sobre esse misterioso homem. Se era bruxo ou trouxa ele não sabia dizer. Muito menos podia afirmar que poderia identificar o homem caso encontrasse com ele em outra situação.

Remus passou quase três meses tentando encontrar uma pista, algo que o levasse a compreender esse estranho relacionamento. Porque, por mais ridículo que fosse, era o relacionamento mais constante que Remus já tivera em toda sua vida. E havia algo de misterioso sobre um homem que o encontrava sempre que estava muito triste, e fazia tudo aquilo ir embora. Alguém que depois um encontro com ele tinha voltado. E às vezes em sua mente ele fantasiava com o toque, a conversa, o rosto, ele não indo embora quando descobrisse _o que Remus é_.

No primeiro momento considerou que fosse um trouxa por causa dos hotéis. Mas Remus não frequentava bares trouxas então deveria ser um bruxo mesmo sabendo que poucos bruxos iriam preferir um hotel trouxa. E ainda havia o fator amnésia para atrapalhar tudo, realmente não fazia a mais vaga idéia de que tipo de pessoa se transformava quando bebia, nem para onde ia quando o álcool fazia sua carência apertar, ele poderia ir a lugares onde trouxas vão para encontrar companhia para um noite só, e nem lembrar o endereço desse tipo de lugar. Já seria complicado descobrir a identidade da pessoa sabendo se é bruxo ou trouxa, sem nenhum indício sobre a natureza da pessoa, era quase impossível. Ele sabia que era atencioso o suficiente para deixar o hotel pago e não deixar marcas e nem abusar dele naquele estado. Pelo menos tudo indicava ser consensual.

Depois de não achar nada que fosse concreto. Ele simplesmente desistiu de procurar. Ir propositalmente a bares e fingir estar bêbado também não funcionou. Então ele deixou tudo nas mãos do acaso.

Essa era a sexta vez em três anos que o acaso decidia que ele deveria acordar nessa situação.

Naquela manhã Remus fechou os olhos esperando a tontura passar e começar seu ritual pós bebedeira e provável sexo com um desconhecido. Tomar banho, checar algum possível hematoma ou marca, tomar café, permanecer imóvel ate ter certeza de que o café permaneceria em seu estômago. Voltar pra casa.

E quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e mantê-los abertos por um tempo, com surpresa, Remus viu uma figura deitada ao seu lado. Três anos de encontros aleatórios e ele nunca tinha ficado. Nem dado qualquer pista sobre sua identidade, e agora lá estava ele, deitado de costas.

Lupin tinha se preparado mentalmente para caso isso acontecesse. Em sua mente eles conversariam, ele explicaria porque nunca ficou e preencheria todas as lacunas em sua memória. Eles tomariam café juntos e depois transariam, e Remus finalmente lembraria tudo. E a partir desse dia eles não precisariam mais de bebida para terminar a noite juntos. E eles passariam várias noites juntos.

Essa pelo menos era a fantasia favorita de Remus.

Agora ele estava lá deitado ao seu lado e Remus simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Observava a figura esguia deitada ao seu lado, os cabelos negros sobre o travesseiro, sua respiração calma. Remus chegou a esticar o braço para tocá-lo, mas não ousou virar o corpo do homem para ver seu rosto.

Com cuidado levantou e caminhou ate o banheiro. Seu reflexo no espelho não parecia muito convidativo, e abriu a torneira para jogar água em seu rosto e arrumar seu cabelo numa tentativa tola de parecer mais apresentável.

E riu ao perceber o que estava fazendo. Aquele homem provavelmente já o tinha visto arrumado, descabelado, dormindo, bêbado, não havia muito que esconder dele. Remus continuou a jogar água no rosto não para parecer mais apresentável, e sim menos bêbado.

"Você disse que era silencioso pela manhã." Remus ouviu a voz de dentro do banheiro e mesmo ainda embargada pelo sono a reconheceu. Não tinha como não reconhecer, mesmo sem o desprezo, nem o desdém, era ele.

"Severus" Remus sussurrou cheio de surpresa, e caminhou até a porta do banheiro para ver a expressão do homem deitado na cama.

Os dois se encararam por um breve segundo até Snape finalmente quebrar o silêncio. "Chocado por descobrir com quem você esteve dormindo nos últimos três anos, Lupin?" A voz de Severus tinha voltado ao seu tom costumeiro, repleto de desdém.

Remus se aproximou em passos decididos, sentou na beirada da cama e com a mão traçou rosto de Severus. Contornou seus lábios antes de lhe dar um leve beijo. "Não. Eu não esperava que fosse você, de todas as pessoas do mundo eu nunca esperaria que... Mas eu estou aliviado." Remus disse antes mesmo de analisar suas palavras. "Você sabia de tudo esse tempo todo?"

Severus apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele se afastou um pouco dando espaço para o outro homem sentar ao seu lado, ele tinha tentado evitar essa conversa por tempo demais, agora precisaria dar algumas respostas.

"Porque você nunca me contou?" Remus questionou após se acomodar ao lado de Severus. Tentou passar o braço em volta do sonserino, mas desistiu por medo dele não desejar esse tipo de contato.

"O nosso acordo inicial dizia que você não lembraria. Eu não te procuraria no dia seguinte. Ambos seguiríamos as nossas vidas como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido." Severus disse num tom neutro, mas não olhou para Remus que o encarava completamente absorto. Ele não lembrava de acordo, nem de nada do que Severus tinha dito.

"Na noite do casamento de Lily você apareceu no pub em que eu estava." Severus começou a explicação. "Você parecia animado e veio até minha mesa e começou a puxar conversa como se fossemos amigos há anos. Sem me dar uma chance de responder você foi falando, falando, e quando eu percebi sua mão estava na minha coxa e você mordiscava minha orelha." Um calafrio cruzou a espinha de Severus. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a falar. "Você disse que não se lembraria de nada. Que nós poderíamos fazer qualquer coisa que você não lembraria no dia seguinte. Se eu quisesse seria como se nada tivesse acontecido."

"E você concordou com isso?" Remus perguntou antes de perceber e se arrependeu do que tinha perguntado. Se eles estavam nessa situação era porque Severus tinha concordado.

Severus finalmente olhou para ele. As memórias daquela noite estavam começando a trazer sensações não muito desejadas e difíceis de controlar. "Não é muito fácil dizer não, quando se está sendo provocado em um lugar público. Você quer que eu diga onde estava sua mão na quando você me prometeu que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse com você? E o que você estava fazendo quando começou a dar exemplos?" Severus viu Remus corar. "Para o menino de ouro da grifinória, eu preciso admitir Lupin, você é bem pervertido."

Remus sentiu vontade de se esconder, ele não duvidava nem um pouco que essa fosse sua reação quando estava bêbado.

"Bem, acredito que não precise dizer o que nós fizemos depois." Severus respondeu ainda observando as feições sem graça do rapaz ao seu lado. "Eu fui embora de manhã, e como nem você nem nenhum dos seus amigos tentou me procurar depois disso, eu acreditei que você estava com vergonha o suficiente e não comentou."

"Por quê?" Remus perguntou antes que Severus tivesse a chance de dizer mais alguma coisa. "Por que você foi embora?"

Severus soltou um leve riso abafado. "Você só pode estar brincando?" Ele perguntou levemente incrédulo. "Preciso te lembrar que você é Remus Lupin? Ex-membro da Ordem da Fênix, amigo de James Potter e Sirius Black, as duas pessoas que tentaram por anos transformar minha vida um inferno, além do fato - "

"De eu ser um lobisomem." Lupin concluiu por ele.

"Você acha que se isso estivesse importando no momento eu teria ido pra cama com você em primeiro lugar?" Severus perguntou, e sua voz saiu mais séria do que ele pretendia. "Eu ia dizer que as minhas amizades no momento não eram das mais adequadas. Se alguém descobrisse seria um desastre para os dois." Severus parou por um instante antes de concluir. "Eu considerei ficar apenas pra dizer quão _criativo_ você consegue ser na cama. E como você tinha resolvido seus problemas comigo. Mas achei que sua memória já iria lhe torturar o suficiente." Severus levantou e pegou a varinha conjurando uma garrafa e dois copos d'água. "Como eu percebi depois, você não mentiu a respeito de sua amnésia."

"Na noite que Lily, James e Peter..." Remus disse antes de estender a mão e pegar um copo d'água e beber tudo de uma vez.

"Naquela noite eu te encontrei no pub." De todas as noites aquela era a mais difícil de lembrar. "Nós dois estávamos machucados, você não expressou nenhuma reação quando me viu, e eu percebi que o que você falou era verdade, você não se lembrava de nada." Severus parou um instante analisando o quanto valia a pena reviver daquela noite. "Você estava alguns copos na minha frente e eu tentei te acompanhar mesmo sem estar perto de você. Depois de um ponto eu não lembro todos os detalhes, como nos aproximamos ou o que eu disse, mas acabamos nos consolando um nos braços do outro."

Remus permaneceu em silêncio, e Severus encarou isso como um sinal para continuar. "Depois disso foi uma sucessão de encontro alguns casuais e outros, eu assumo que te procurei. Você é intenso. É fácil se acostumar com você." Foi a vez de Severus perceber que tinha falado demais. E ficou aliviado por ter parado antes de assumir que depois do terceiro encontro juntos e descobrir que Remus não tinha por hábito freqüentar bares e sair bêbado e desacompanhado, ele subornou um ou outro dono de bares para que o avisassem caso Remus aparecesse.

"E como..."

"Eu te convencia todas às vezes?"

"Sim quer dizer, eu nunca..."

E Severus mais uma vez levantou o lábio num meio sorriso. "Como eu disse, você é bem _criativo_ na cama, e gosta de determinadas coisas, na verdade de coisas bem específicas, toda vez que eu perguntava se você queria fazer determinada coisa comigo, ou queria que eu fizesse com você. Você ficava... curioso pra saber como eu sabia desses detalhes, então você vinha, e não, você nunca me recusou."

"Mas eu nunca desconfiei?" Remus perguntou preocupado com seu próprio comportamento.

"Você me perguntou nas últimas vezes se a gente já tinha feito isso antes, e eu confirmei mesmo sabendo que você não lembraria." Havia algo no tom de Severus, algo que Remus identificou com ressentimento.

Remus precisou controlar para não sorrir. "E porque você ficou? O que te levou a quebrar nosso acordo?"

"Você pediu." Severus anunciou. "Ontem, você pediu para que eu ficasse." E Severus não conseguiu desviar da imagem de Remus embaixo dele, da forma como os dois se moviam juntos, os olhos castanhos brilhavam cheios de luxuria, enquanto Remus acompanhava seu ritmo e repetia como um mantra seu nome pedindo para que ele fosse mais rápido, e como antes dos dois alcançarem o clímax ele pediu para que Severus amanhecesse com ele, e olhando firme nos olhos de Remus ele prometeu que ficaria. "Você soube o momento certo de pedir". Afirmou já sob o efeito dessas memórias. E Severus precisou de uma boa dose de autocontrole para não pular em cima de Remus e reviver cada pedaço da noite anterior. Ele encarava Remus desejando realmente que ele também lembrasse como ele estava na noite anterior.

"E agora?" Remus perguntou, observando a expressão de Severus. Ele tentava disfarçar a excitação sem muito sucesso.

"Agora eu vou embora, e se nos encontrarmos num bar se você tiver bebido você acordará num quarto de hotel." Severus afirmou.

"Não, eu não quero." Remus afirmou antes de se aproximar de Severus. "Pelo menos não assim. Eu quero lembrar." Ele disse decidido, Severus era tudo que ele esperava que fosse, e não deixaria que fosse embora, não assim fácil, não depois dele demonstrar que o desejava também, e não se importava do seu pequeno problema mensal, sua memória não poderia lembrar, mas seu corpo reagia a Severus, e nesse momento ele implorava por contato.

"Eu quero ter as mesmas lembranças que você tem, eu quero saber o que eu faço com você e o que você faz comigo que nos deixa tão..." Remus não precisou terminar a frase apenas passou a mão na nuca de Severus e o sentiu se arrepiar. "Eu quero isso." Remus disse antes de abraçar o homem e passar a mão por suas costas. "Não quero acordar em hotéis trouxas, eu quero acordar na sua cama sem hora para levantar, passar a manhã nos recuperando da noite, apenas pra voltar a repetir tudo de novo quando entardecer." Remus começou a despir Severus e se aproximou de seu ouvido antes de sussurrar. "Eu quero lembrar de cada encontro, cada suspiro, cada despautério, cada beijo, mordida, roxo, cada pedaço do seu corpo que eu traçar com a minha boca..."

Severus duvidava que conseguisse negar algo a Lupin, quando ele falava daquela forma era praticamente impossível. Mesmo se ele não desejasse exatamente tudo que Remus desejava ele teria concedido. Mas depois de seis anos, não ter que sair durante a madrugada de hotéis trouxas, deixando aquele homem pra trás, e ter que conquistá-lo todas as vezes. Remus Lupin era já era seu, e a última pessoa que faltava saber do fato era o próprio Lupin. Então o beijou com força enquanto o deitava na cama. "Tem uma coisa Remus Lupin," Severus disse enquanto se encarregava de retirar a pouca roupa que Remus vestia. "Você nunca mais colocará uma gota de álcool na boca." Ele disse numa provocação. "Eu não quero que você corra o risco de encontrar outro alguém e nem saber. Se você quer ficar comigo, é comigo e não importa o que –".

"Algo me diz que eu nunca mais vou precisar de álcool." Remus completou. E antes que Severus pensasse em dizer alguma coisa ele o beijou com desejo. Não demorou muito para que os dois estivessem mais uma vez gemendo alto enquanto se moviam juntos. Remus murmurando o nome de Severus quando ele o tomou com força. E Severus aplicando o ritmo exato que Remus gostava. Ele não precisou dar nenhuma direção, o sonserino não mentiu quando disse que sabia cada detalhe que Remus gostava, e alguns que nem ele sabia que gostava. O fato de Severus o conhecer tão bem o encantava e Remus se entregou a Severus de uma forma como ele nunca havia se entregado antes, e não demorou muito para que ambos colapsassem mais uma vez sobre a cama, e abraçados adormeceram por um tempo.

Essa foi a última vez que Remus acordou num quarto de hotel trouxa. A noite anterior também foi a última vez que Remus Lupin colocou uma gota de álcool na boca. E naquela mesma noite foi a primeira de muitas que ele passaria na cama de Severus Snape. Ele tinha três anos de memórias que precisavam ser relembradas, e isso precisava de tempo e dedicação.

* * *

**N/A**: Isso era pra ter saído como um ficlet pra fechar a meta, mas como parece que eu to com encosto de Braudel, a ficlet dobrou de tamanho e virou oneshot. E se já a tá lendo isso se perguntando quem é Braudel, me manda uma review pra dizer o que achou.


End file.
